1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyance apparatus including a variable jig and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a conveyance apparatus including a variable jig and a driving method thereof, which fix and support works in a factory or convey works before and after work.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, in an assembly work at a factory, manufacturing products or works are mounted on a jig, and a conveyance apparatus conveys the jig and the works. Here, the jig is individually manufactured based on shapes of works. That is, the jig is manufactured based on the standards, shapes, and types of works, for a number of assembly work processes at a factory.
The jig may be a fixing device or a fixing structure which fixes works, supports the works when assembling components with the works, and helps movement of the works.
An assembly work process associated with works needs a number of jigs. The kind and number of jigs may increase based on the product specification or an assembly process associated with works. For example, the number of jigs may be one to hundreds, for producing one product.
The jigs are used until corresponding products or works are produced and are discontinued.
The jigs are manufactured through a mold or are manufactured through a mechanical process or assembly.
The manufacturing cost of the jigs is very expensive. For example, if it is impossible to reuse and recycle a jig used in each process or production line, it is difficult to lower the price of products.
For example, works requiring a jig may be door trims of vehicle doors.
The door trims may each be an assembly where a lower trim and a map pocket are assembled with each other. The assembly is conveyed to an assembly position with being mounted on a jig. A worker or an assembly device at a work position of a factory performs an assembly operation of assembling components, such as various switches, a side mirror direction control button, and/or the like, with an assembly. The assembly operation ends, and then, an assembly and a jig are moved to a position where a next assembly process is performed.
In terms of the usability or characteristic of jigs, it is difficult to reuse or recycle the jigs for a target instead of specific works. Also, it is very difficult to modify the jigs for works based on another standard. For example, if the product standard is changed, an assembly line should perform mixed flow production. Also, since product production is changed, a jig for the changed product production should also be replaced.
An assembly line is stopped while a jig is being replaced with another jig. In factories where production per hour is importantly considered, enormous losses occur.